Tanjoubi Omedetto
by NakamaLuna
Summary: 21 Desember. Hari dimana Sena berulang tahun. Tentu saja semua teman-temannya mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Namun dia menunggu satu orang, untuk mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.


-o~xxx000xxx~o-

21 Desember.

Ya, hari itu adalah hari yang ditunggu oleh Sena Kobayakawa.

Mendapat hadiah, dan diberi ucapan selamat, benar-benar sempurna.

Namun, hanya satu orang.. satu orang dimana Sena tergerak hatinya untuk menunggu-nunggu ucapan selamat darinya.

Bukan rasa cinta sebenarnya, hanya penasaran saja, karena dia berpikir, maukah dia memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya?

Dan dia menunggu itu, disaat orang lain memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya, dia menunggu ucapan selamat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu.

Ya, orang itu.

~xo-0-ox~

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

**NakamaLuna's presenta**

**Tanjoubi Omedetto**

**Rated**: K

**Genre**: Friendship

**Warning**: Alternate reality, slight shounen-ai?, Out of Character, yang tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back

~xo-0-ox~

**Pagi, tempat: SMA Deimon, waktu: 06.30 am**

Oke! Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memantapkan hatinya. Sejak tadi dia merenggut.. yah benar sekali, padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya, kenapa? Yak, Ibunya sudah berpesan, jika nanti baju seragamnya kotor karena 'keisengan' teman-temannya, dia harus mencucinya sendiri_. 'Sial.. Kaa-san tega sekali.. padahal mencucikan baju saja bisa hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku..'_ pikirnya. Yah, walau begitu, dia pasti akan senang sekali jika menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya.

"YO! Sena!" gabrugh! Pukulan maut tepat mendarat di punggung Sena Kobayakawa. Sena meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Tanjoubi Omedettou!" ujar Monta, sambil menepuk punggungnya.. LAGI.

'_Mantebh..'_ pikir Sena sambil meringis kesakitan. "Aa.. arigato Monta!" tanggap Sena cepat.

"Yosh! Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu!"

Wajah Sena berubah menjadi cerah, yah tidak ada salahnya juga punggung digebuk dua kali kalau ujung-ujungnya dapat hadiah. Namun.. sedetik kemudian wajah cerah itu berubah menjadi mendung, ketika mendapati sebuah buah berwarna kuning lonjong yang bernama pisang di tangannya.

"Itu pisang terbaik dariku!" ujar Monta membanggakan hadiahnya.

"Makasih.." ujar Sena pelan kemudian tersenyum. Setidaknya temannya satu ini sudah memberinya hadiah.

"Ohayo! Sena-kun!" seorang wanita berambut cream berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah Sena. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia, "Tanjoubi Omedettou!" Anezaki Mamori sontak memeluk tubuh Sena yang kecil itu, membuat Monta yang berada di sebelahnya sedikit cemburu dengan memasang tampang mupeng. "Hadiah untukmu.." Mamori lantas mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, kado bujur sangkar dengan bungkus berwarna biru.. dan pita berwarna.. pink?

"Ahaha.. tidak usah repot-repot.. Mamori nee-chan.." Sena dengan senang hati menerima hadiah itu.

Riing!

"Bel sudah berbunyi.. ayo masuk!" Mamori tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Sena. "Aku duluan.."

Sena tersenyum dan mengangguk, ah, sepertinya hari ini jadi hari yang baik.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

**Siang, tempat: Ruang Klub Deimon Devil Bats, waktu: 14.15**

Sena tersenyum, teman-temannya banyak yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, begitupula dengan berbagai macam hadiah yang diberikan kepadanya. Namun, Sena hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil tersenyum ketika ditanya 'Kapan kau akan membuka hadiah itu?' tentu saja, itu menjadi privasinya tersendiri. Hihi, sambil memakan kue cake yang mungkin nanti akan dibelikan oleh orang tuanya, dia akan membuka hadiahnya itu. Ngakak sendiri di kamar sambil melihat barang-barang lucu pemberian temannya, pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sena.

"Sena, happy birthday!" Kurita berlari mendekat ke arah Sena kemudian memeluknya, tidak sadar bahwa Sena sudah kehabisan nafas karena ulah Kurita itu. "Oh ya, tadi aku melihat Riku yang sedang menunggumu di gerbang sekolah, dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Sena mengangguk kemudian menuju Riku yang sedang berdiri dengan gaya coolnya di depan gerbang sekolah. "Riku! Ada apa mencariku?"

Riku tersenyum, "Loh? Hari ini 'kan ulang tahunmu? Aku bela-belain datang kemari untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberikan hadiah ini lho.." Riku kemudian menyerahkan kado yang berbungkus warna hijau.

Sena tersenyum cerah, "Makasih ya Riku! Kau sahabat yang baik!"

Riku membalas senyumannya, "Sama-sama, selamat ulang tahun ya! Semoga kau bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan.." dia mengusap kepala Sena perlahan, kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh.

~xo-0-ox~

Sena melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang klub, "Aku kemba—"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sena!" ketika Sena membuka pintu ruangan klubnya, sudah ada teman-temannya yang berkumpul dan satu kue tart berukuran jumbo yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Waa..." mulut Sena kaku, teman-temannya memang yang terbaik. "Terima kasih kalian semua.. aku kaget.. kalian bisa secepat ini menyusun semua ini.."

"Itu lupakan saja dulu! Yang penting, sekarang, kita makan-makan dahulu!" ujar Suzuna menghampiri Sena. "Kita rayakan ulang tahun Eyeshield nijuu-ichi ini!"

Sena tersenyum cerah, semua yang ada di klub itu memberikan ucapan selamat dan hadiah-hadiah yang menarik untuk Sena, ada beberapa yang sama sekali tidak dibungkus, namun hadiah, tetap saja hadiah. Terlebih, hadiah itu adalah dari teman-teman yang selalu berada di sisinya dan selalu mendukungnya.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

**Malam, tempat: Ruang Klub Deimon Devil Bats, waktu: 19.45**

"Yeah Sena! Berhubung kami sama sekali tidak mengerjaimu hari ini, sebagai gantinya.. kau-lah yang harus membereskan ruang klub kita ini!" ujar Monta.

Sena meneguk ludah kaget, ini sih namanya kebalikan dari peribahasa satu itu.. lebih tepatnya.. 'Bersenang-senang dahulu, bersakit-sakit kemudian'. "Haha.. yang namanya hadiah memang ada balasannya ya.." gumam Sena sambil memasukkan beberapa sampah ke karung kosong. "Yak.." ketika semua sampah sudah dimasukkan ke karung, tugas selanjutnya adalah membereskan sisa-sisa kue yang menempel di meja kecil tempat meletakkan kue tadi, menyapu, kemudian, selesai sudah.

Ketika dia membawa karung itu ke tempat sampah di belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba Sena teringat akan sesuatu. Benarkah tadi sudah semuanya? Semua temannya? Yah, Sena masih menunggu satu orang lagi yang memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Selagi.. Sena masih ada di sekolah.

"Huumm.." gumam Sena ketika dia sudah selesai membereskan sisa-sisa cake yang bertebaran dan menyapu. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sedaritadi, Mamori menawarkan untuk membantunya, namun Sena menolaknya. Hitung-hitung sebagai imbalan sudah dibelikan hadiah dan kue tart yang sebesar itu.

Jegrek.. Sena membuka pintu ruangan klub, hening. Ya, suasana sudah malam, sudah gelap, tidak ada seorang pun yang tersisa disana—mungkin—kecuali dia sendiri. Sena menggertakan giginya, pikirannya sekarang takut untuk membuang sisa kue itu ke tempat sampah di belakang. Dengan bermodalkan mantra-mantra aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia memberanikan diri ke tempat sampah belakang.

"Oi... kau belum pulang malam-malam begini, Kuso Chibi?"

"GYAAAA!" refleks, Sena langsung mengayunkan sapunya ke arah makhluk(?) yang memegang pundaknya. "SETAN?!" teriaknya.

"Baka! Tampangku segitu mirip setan 'kah?" ujar suara yang sangat Sena kenal. "Kekeke.. suara sih iya.."

"Oh.. Hiruma-san.." ujar Sena begitu melihat Hiruma yang berdiri di depannya. "Kukira apa... –apaan emangnya?- sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang kok.. setelah menaruh sapu di ruang klub kembali.."

"Oh ya sudah.." balas Hiruma.

Sena berjalan ke ruang klub kemudian mengambil tasnya sesudah menaruh kembali sang sapu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Hiruma—yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang klub—. "Hiruma-san! Kau tahu ini hari apa?"

"Senin.. sebagai pelajar, kau harus tahu nama-nama hari, Kuso Chibi," balas Hiruma, pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar laptop.

Sena terdiam, "Tanggal? Sekarang tanggal berapa ya, Hiruma-san?" ujar Sena.

"21 Desember.. kau ini bagaimana sih? Padahal di buku catatan setiap murid, pasti semua tertulis tanggal berapa catatan itu dibuat.."

Sena meringis sebentar sambil tersenyum kecut. "Kau benar sekali Hiruma-san.. nah aku duluan.." Sena membuka pintu klub. _'Haah... ditunggu sampai kapan juga tidak bakal ya..'_

Pletak!

"Auhh!" Sena memegangi kepalanya yang terkena suatu benda. _'He?'_ tangannya meraih benda laknat yang mengenai kepala itu, ada secarik kertas yang disisipkan disana. Srek! Tangannya membuka kertas itu.

_Tanjoubi Omedettou, Kuso Chibi!_

Sena tertawa, hari ini tanggal 21 Desember 2009, tempatnya di depan pintu ruang klub Deimon, pukul 20.30, akhirnya dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari orang yang ia kira tidak akan pernah memberikan ucapan selamat kepadanya.. walau dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda. Mata cokelat keemasannya kemudian beralih ke Hiruma yang sedang asyik memainkan laptopnya. "Arigato!" ujar Sena kecil kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan SMA Deimon.

-o~xxx000xxx~o-

Malam itu, Sena tersenyum melihat hadiah yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya, dengan hasil sebagai berikut;

Monta—Pisang ambon

Mamori—syal berwarna biru tua yang bagus

Suzuna—mug berwarna pink??

Yukimitsu—buku tebal tentang sejarah Jepang

Daikichi+Kurita—sekotak kue kering gula-gula yang manis

Taki—saputangan bergambar bola American Football

Haha bersaudara—sarung tinju??

Ishimaru—sarung hape berlambangkan devil bats..(entah dapat darimana)

Riku—dompet bermerk tinggi yang kelihatannya naujubillah mahalnya.

Sena kemudian melirik kepada hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Hiruma. Benda kecil yang tadi membentur kepalanya. Srek.. tangannya perlahan membuka bungkus hadiah itu.

GABRUGH!

Dan Sena jatuh dari tempat tidurnya setelah melihat hadiah yang diberikan Hiruma itu.

~xo-0-ox~

Fin

~xo-0-ox~

Author's note:

Uhm, silahkan membayangkan sendiri lah hadiah dari Hiruma apa~ *ketawa ngakak*

Lu-chan mikir keras apa yang diberikan oleh mereka semua untuk Sena... jadi maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati.. *nunduk*

Otanjoubi Omedettou Sena~ makin cepet tinggi yah~ -pletak- XDD

Semoga... semoga.. semoga.. bisa menyelesaikan tantangan yang dibuat oleh saya sendiri.. yaitu mublish dua fic dalam satu hari tapi baru dibuatnya sekarang! XDD

Review ne? Flame are allowed~ :D


End file.
